Cohabitation
by FrenchyWriter
Summary: Après-guerre. Un enchaînement d'événements conduisit Hermione et Drago à vivre ensemble. La cohabitation ne risque pas de se passer sans imprévus. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des résumés :') Lisez-la et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


**Hello :)**

 **Me revoilà avec une histoire qui s'est frayée un chemin dans mon esprit et je n'étais pas tranquille tant que je ne l'avais pas écrite.**

 **Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

La Guerre de Poudlard était terminée.

Les dégâts étaient immenses, et les pertes, considérables.

Bien qu'ayant toujours ses deux meilleurs amis auprès d'elle, Hermione vivait très mal l'après-guerre. Elle y avait perdu amis, proches et confiance. La cicatrice sur son avant-bras lui rappelait chaque jour sa condition. Bien que les Lois anti Nés-Moldus fussent éliminées, le groupe de sorciers extrémistes accueillait chaque jour de nouveaux partisans au sein du Ministère.

Etant héroïne de guerre, elle était épargnée des insultes et provocations qui se propageaient dans le pays. Mais les regards de certains sorciers qu'elle croisait la faisaient se sentir mal dans sa peau. La Gryffondor, qui un temps fut défenseuse des droits des Elfes et Nés-Moldus, sombrait lentement dans la dépression. Malgré les expériences qu'elle avait traversées, elle ne restait qu'une jeune adolescente de 18 ans, soucieuse du regard des autres.

C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à retourner, un mois après la Bataille Finale, retrouver ses parents et couper les ponts avec son ancienne vie.

Une fois retrouvés, la jeune avait été dévastée de découvrir que son père avait été assassiné. La police locale n'avait trouvé aucun signe prouvant un meurtre, n'ayant comme indice que le mot «Sang-de-Bourbe» inscrit sur le mur du salon des Wilkins, ce qui pour la police n'avait aucun sens et donc avait abandonné l'affaire, déclarant un arrêt cardiaque.

Hermione restaura les souvenirs de sa mère.

Elles décidèrent de s'installer définitivement en Australie et de garder l'identité des Wilkins. Portant le deuil de son défunt père, sa dépression grandissait et, bien qu'étant majeure, elle ne dépendait plus que de sa mère et de la nourriture. Elle avait trouvé dans cette dernière un soulagement qui lui permettait d'oublier son ancienne vie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son enfermement et ses abus alimentaires la changèrent totalement, autant mentalement que physiquement. Finit la mademoiselle « Je-Sais-Tout » joyeuse et courageuse. Elle ne souriait plus, faisait des cauchemars incessants, et ne sortait que pour sortir la poubelle ou bien aller chercher le courrier.

Elle avait définitivement abandonné la magie.

Tel était devenu le quotidien d'Hermione Wilkins précédemment connue comme Hermione Granger.

* * *

Avec son passé de Mangemort, Drago avait du mal à se frayer une place dans la nouvelle société.

Comme tous les autres, l'après-guerre était difficile voire impossible à supporter.

Surtout qu'un des principaux piliers de sa vie avait été détruit.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter, censé mort, s'était relevé bien vivant devant les yeux ahuris de Lord Voldemort, ce dernier, avait assassiné Narcissa Malefoy pour lui avoir menti.

Fou de douleur, Lucius s'était rebellé et avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre pour défaire une fois pour toute le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans.

Après la victoire de Poudlard, Mr Malefoy fut jugé et, ayant aidé à la défaite bien qu'étant ancien Mangemort, ne fut emprisonné que six mois et relâché avec conseil de s'éloigner du monde sorcier.

C'est donc pendant des vacances bien méritées que Lucius rencontra Monica. Bien qu'étant veuf depuis peu, il découvrit chez cette femme un réconfort et une compréhension forts, d'autant plus qu'elle aussi avait perdu son mari quelques temps auparavant.

Après quelques semaines passées ensemble, les deux adultes ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Revenons-en à Drago.

N'ayant plus aucun repère, sa seule attache s'était révélée être son père et les croyances ancrées en lui depuis son enfance. Il rejoignit le groupe de sorciers extrémistes OASB (Organisation Anti Sang de Bourbe) afin de manifester contre la « vermine ».

Mais même après avoir rejoint l'OASB, il ne parvenait pas à oublier les horreurs de la guerre et faire le deuil de sa mère.

Quel ne fut son effroi quand il apprit que son père avait trouvé une petite amie.

Non seulement six mois à peine s'était écoulés depuis la mort de Narcissa, cette femme était en plus Moldue.

Ayant appris la nouvelle, les membres de l'Organisation bannirent Drago des réunions quotidiennes futures, ayant maintenant une connexion avec « la race inférieur ».

Encore plus perdu qu'avant, le Serpentard décida de vivre avec son père et de ce fait, abandonna la magie. Il s'accommoda plutôt bien à ce mode de vue bien que son orgueil et fierté en prirent un sérieux coup. La relation que son père avait ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'au début, du moment que celui-ci ne voit « la Moldue », comme il l'appelait, qu'en dehors et qu'il ne l'invite pas chez eux.

Drago ne dépendait à présent plus que de son père.

La magie lui manquait et il lui fallait une compensation.

Il essayait de se divertir comme il le pouvait

S'il n'allait pas danser en boîte, le jeune blond cherchait le réconfort dans les bras de filles Moldues, qui l'aidaient à oublier durant de brefs instants l'absence maternelle encore fraîche. Mais aucune de ces filles ne parvenaient à combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère.

Malgré tout, il continuait ses relations d'un soir, tentant au moins de garder sa fierté sexuelle, ayant perdu toute autre fierté d'après lui.

Tel était devenu le quotidien de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Les deux adultes étaient à présent follement amoureux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient plus vivre séparés. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas se marier. Ils avaient une meilleure idée afin de pouvoir vivre pleinement ensemble.

Ils remplirent les papiers nécessaires et signèrent leur nouvelle vie de couple.

C'est ainsi que décidèrent d'emménager ensemble, avec leur enfant respectif, Lucius Malefoy et Monica Wilkins.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre :)**

 **Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue et ai modifié quelques éléments du septième tome.**

 **Je sais, "Drago" et "Malefoy" sont des mots que je trouve aussi assez moches comparés à leur version anglaise, mais c'est la traduction officielle, donc j'ai décidé de rester fidèle aux tomes.**

 **Ce n'est qu'un essai et je ne sais pas si je dois poursuivre cette histoire ou non.**

 **Donnez-moi vos conseils et avis svp en me laissant une review ou bien en m'envoyant un message privé.**

 **Si vous spottez des fautes, faîtes le moi aussi savoir :)**

 **Bisous, A.**


End file.
